


Hope

by aceofhearts88



Category: Original Work
Genre: original writing - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88





	Hope

Have you ever felt hopeful?  
Have you ever seen the end of the tunnel?  
If you have  
Show me.

Have you ever felt hopeful?  
Have you ever seen the light in the darkness?  
If you have  
Guide me.

Have you ever felt hopeful?  
Have you ever found a way out of this mess?  
If you have  
Take my hand.

Have you ever felt hopeful?  
Have you ever felt the warmth of a loved one?  
If you have  
Hold me.

Have you ever felt hopeless?  
Have you ever felt free falling without a net?  
If you have  
Let me catch you.

You're not alone.


End file.
